What a Tangled Web of Lies We Spin
by 1italianbella
Summary: Miley and Lilly fall into peer pressure. Don't want to give much away! R&R to find out what happens!
1. Am I Fat,, Am I a Loser?

Miley's POV

I put my blonde Hannah wig on and a Hannah outfit. I had a concert for charity. I walked downstairs. Lilly was dressed up as Lola, Oliver as Mike, and dad was in his disguise.

"Okay, let's go!" dad said as we got into the limo.

After we got there and I was settled in my dressing room. I heard a familiar voice.

"Do I have to sing with Hannah?" a girl complained.

"I'm sorry Mikayla, but you have to." her manager told her.

"I hate her!" Mikayla barked.

"Now, just go in and say hi." her manager told her.

Great I have to sing with Mikayla.

"Hello Hannah." Mikayla said.

"Hello Mipuke." I said.

"At least I'm not fat." she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I mean look at you. Your gaining weight." she said with a smile.

My jaw dropped.

"That's right I've been there." Mikayla mocked.

She left. Was I really gaining weight? I looked into the mirror.

_Oh my. I am gaining weight. My thighs are huge, I have a double chin, and...and...I can't go on._

"Hannah and Mikayla to the Stage!" I heard as I snapped out of my thought.

I went onto the stage. Music started playing. This was going to be a long concert.

* * *

After the concert, we got into the limo. Dad asked if I wanted to get something to eat. I said I was tired and wanted to go to bed. We got back to home, then Lilly asked.

"Are you ok Miles?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I told her.

_A Lie._

"You sure? Because your really quiet." she asked.

"I'm sure. Just Mikayla being Mikayla." I told her.

_Some truth, but mostly a lie._

"Ok, want to hang out?" she asked.

"Not tonight. I'm tired." I told her.

_Not a Lie._

After Oliver and Lilly left, I went to my room. I changed into my pajamas. I then went into the bathroom.

That conversation with Mikayla kept replaying in my head.

"_I mean look at you. Your gaining weight." she said with a smile._

I cried. She was right. I have to get rid of some of this fat, _now!_

I closed the door and locked it. I bent over the toilet. I stuck my fingers to the back of my throat. Then I puked.

I suddenly felt relieved. I am going on a diet, starting right now!

I brushed my teeth. Then I went to bed.

* * *

The next morning I got up and got dressed. I went downstairs.

"Morning Bud! How many pancakes?" dad asked.

"None. I meeting at Lilly's house to finish up on a project." I said as I grabbed a breakfast bar.

_A Lie._

I walked to Lilly's house. Oliver was there already. We left 10 minutes later. Oliver and Lilly were on their skateboards. I was running to keep up with them.

"Miley, your not yelling at us to slow down." Lilly said.

"Well, I want to be in shape!" I told her.

_Not a Lie. _

When we got to school, I got a bottle of water. We walked to our lockers. Class was starting in 5 minutes. I put the water back into my locker and grabbed my books. Then we head off to Biology.

At lunch, I just got water.

"Miley, are you going to eat anything?" Lilly asked.

"I had a really big breakfast." I told her.

_A Lie._

"Oh, ok. I understand sometimes my mom makes big breakfasts." Lilly told me.

Lilly's POV

Miley is acting weird today. After I was finished with my lunch I went to throw it away.

"Hey loser." I heard Amber say.

"What do you want Amber?" I asked.

"To tell you that your ugly, stupid–-" Ashley started.

"And that you just go jump off a cliff. Because nobody likes you!" Amber said.

"That's not true! I was going out with Lucas for awhile." I reminded her.

"Ya, but he cheated on her." Ashley reminded me.

Shit, she was right.

"See nobody likes you. Except Miley and Oliver, but they are nobodies." Amber laughed.

I left and went back to the lunch table. I sat down quietly.

"Everything all right?" Miley asked.

"Yes." I told her.

_A Lie._

"Really? Because your really quiet." Miley said.

"It's nothing. Just Amber and Ashley being their selves." I told her.

_Some truth, but mostly a Lie. _

When I got home, I noticed I was home alone.

I was thinking about what Amber and Ashley said.

"_To tell you that your ugly, stupid–-" Ashley started._

"_And that you just go jump off a cliff. Because nobody likes you!" Amber said._

I grabbed a knife and went into my bathroom. I locked the door.

I put the blade to my skin. Then I cut myself. Oddly, I was relieved. I got all the anger of Amber and Ashley out of me. I cut myself a few more times. Twice on my left arm and twice on my right arm.

I put band-aids on my cuts. Then I put a hoodie on.

That felt good to cut myself.

_Not a Lie. _


	2. Gym and Art

Miley's POV

I was in my room doing homework when my dad walked in.

"Dinner's ready." he told me.

I got up and went downstairs. I saw the food on the table.

I put a small piece of chicken and a little bit of mashed potatoes on my plate.

"That's all you are going to eat?" Jackson asked.

"I had a lot at lunch." I told him.

_A Lie._

I ate my food. 30 minutes later, dinner was done.

I went back to my room.

I feel so gross.

I saw my magazines. Skinny models were on the cover. I cut out the models and put them on my mirror. So they can remind me to stay on my diet.

I looked into the mirror. I shouldn't have had that chicken. I went into my bathroom. I locked the door.

I bent over the toilet and puked.

Once again, I felt relieved.

I brushed my teeth and got back to doing my homework.

Lilly's POV

I sat in my room looking at my arms.

That felt so good to cut.

"Lilly! Dinner time!" mom yelled.

I put a hoodie on and ran downstairs.

Dinner was great.

After dinner, I went back to my room. I signed on AIM. I then got a message.

**PopularChick2:** u suck lilly!

**PopularChick: **ya lilly your dumb ass!

**Sk8erGrrrl:** wtf? Who is this?

**PopularChick:** amber

**PopularChick2:** & ashley

**Sk8erGrrrl:** wut the hell is ur problem?

**PopularChick2: **u r

**PopularChick: **ya lilly ur such a stupid bitch!!

I couldn't take this any longer.

**Sk8erGrrrl** has logged off.

For years Amber and Ashley have made fun of me. Now it's getting worse. I started crying. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

I grabbed my knife and took off my band-aids. I had scars on my wrists.

I cut my wrists once again. My tears washed the wounds. I put new band-aids on.

I went back into my room and went to bed.

Miley's POV

I woke up the next morning. I noticed I was still in my clothes.

Shit! I didn't finish all my homework.

I got dressed and finished my homework. I put my backpack on and ran out of my room.

"Breakfast?" dad asked.

"No. I'm late! Bye!" I said as I ran out.

_Not A Lie. _

I got to Lilly's house. Oliver and Lilly hopped on their skateboards and started skating. I started running. We got to school on time. We went to our lockers, got our stuff, and went to class.

I was feeling a little faint. But I shook my head and I was fine. Until gym that is.

"Students we are playing soccer today." Miss Hale told us.

We started playing.

My head started sweating. I was feeling light headed. Then...I blacked out.

* * *

"Miley...Miles...you there?" I saw a figure over me tell me.

I noticed it was Lilly.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The nurse. You passed out in gym." she told me.

I sat up in my bed.

"I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning." I told.

_Not a Lie._

At lunch, I got a blueberry muffin and water.

"You didn't get much." Lilly told me.

"I'm not really hungry." I told her.

_A Lie. _

After I ate, I felt gross.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I told Lilly and Oliver as I walked to the bathroom.

I walked into a stall. I bent over the toilet and puked. I then put a mint in my mouth. I left the bathroom and sat back down with Lilly and Oliver.

Lilly's POV

I was in art class with Miley and Oliver. I love art, we were painting today.

I then heard some giggles from behind me. I turned back and they stop. This had Amber written all over it.

"Lilly, are you on your _period_?" Amber asked.

"No." I told her.

_Not a Lie._

I looked at my butt. I touched it. Red paint. When the teacher left I told off Amber.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked.

"You are bitch." she said.

"You ruined my fucking shorts!" I told her.

"They were ugly ass shorts. And you're a dumb ass!" she yelled.

Then the teacher came in.

"Amber we don't talk like that! Lilly what happen to your pants?"

I pointed to Amber.

"Detention Amber!"

I smiled. The teacher sent my to the nurse's office to get new pants. I found sweat pants that said 'Seaview High School' on them and put those on.

That night when I got home, I was alone for a little while.

I locked myself in the bathroom. Took the blade to my skin. My anger for the whole day was released. I put new band-aids on. Then I went to my bedroom and did homework.


	3. Promises

Miley's POV

It's been 2 months since I've been on my diet. I looked at myself in the mirror. Than at the pictures of models. I was as skinny as them now.

"Miley! Breakfast is ready!" dad screamed.

I walking downstairs. There were eggs, bacon, and muffins. I grabbed a muffin and drank water.

"Is that all you are going to eat?" dad asked.

"Yes." I answered.

_Not a Lie. _

I broke off a little piece of muffin and put it in my mouth. I kept doing this, until I finish.

"I'm going to get dressed." I told dad.

I went upstairs and I looked in my mirror.

_Did I just gain More weight?_

I ran into my bathroom and locked the door. I bent over the toilet and puked. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I then got dressed.

When I came downstairs, dad told me something.

"I'm sorry Bud. But you have to do another concert with Mikayla."

_Yes, Mikayla can see the weight I lost._

"Really? That's great!" I exclaimed.

_Not a Lie._

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"Nope." I told him.

* * *

The next night, I was getting ready with Lilly.

"Miles, your skinny." she told me.

I smiled. "Thanks."

I noticed Lilly was wearing a graphic long sleeve shirt with black and pink hearts. She had on a black skirt and was wearing her pink wig.

"Lilly, why do you always wear long sleeve shirts?" I asked.

"I like them better." she told me.

"Girls, time to go!" dad screamed.

We got I into the limo, Oliver wasn't coming with us this time. We drove to the place. I got into my dressing and then Mikayla walked in.

"Hi Mikayla." I told her.

"Hey Hannah." she said.

"I lost weight." I told her.

"I can tell." she said.

"Hannah and Mikayla to the Stage!"

We walked onto the stage. This was going to be fun.

We sang 3 songs and then I started feeling dizzy. I was sweating. But, I kept dancing and singing.

Then...

* * *

"Miley? You awake?" I heard a voice.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital." I noticed it was dad.

"Why?" I asked.

"You fainted during the concert." he told me.

I noticed my Hannah wig was still on. Then Mikayla walked in.

"Hannah, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I told her.

"Ok good. I was worried about you." she told me.

The next 30 minutes was friends and family coming in and visiting. Then we went home.

"I'm going to bed." I told dad.

I walked upstairs. I looked into my mirror, I was skinny, I changed and crawled into my bed.

Lilly's POV

I can't believe I've been cutting for 2 months. I had a ton of scars. So I always wore sweatshirts or long sleeve shirts.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I dug through my dresser for shirt.

Shit, I can't find one.

I looked for a hoodie.

Shit, no hoodies.

"Mom! Where's my Seaview hoodie!" I screamed.

"I'm washing it!" she screamed.

I went into my mom's room. I found a UCLA hoodie in her room. I grabbed it and put it on. Then I went downstairs.

"Why are you wearing my sweat shirt?" mom asked.

"I like it." I told her.

_A Lie._

I ate breakfast, then Oliver and Miley came over to go to school. Oliver was here first.

"Lilly, why don't you wear tank tops anymore" he asked.

"I don't like to." I told him.

_A Lie._

I sat on my couch. Oliver was next to me. He pulled my hoodie off and the first thing he saw was the scars.

He just stared.

I grabbed the hoodie and ran to my room. I started crying.

"Lilly, why?" Oliver said as he walked in.

I was silent. I put my hoodie back on.

Oliver sat next to me and put him arm around me.

"Lilly, I care about you. Don't do this to yourself." he told.

"Easy for you to say." I said.

"Lilly, you're only hurting yourself." he said.

"Well, at least Amber and Ashley don't pick on you!" I exclaimed.

He stared into my eyes. He brought his face closer to my face. Then his lips touched my lips.

"Lilly, Miley is here!" mom screamed.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." I asked.

"Ok." he said.

We went downstairs. Oliver and I started skating while Miley ran with us.

We got to school and got our stuff. Then we were off to class.

Lunch time, we got an unexpected visit.

Jake was walking over to our table. Then he sat down with us.

"Miley, can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

"Sure." she said as they walked away.

Just then I saw Lucas, sucking face with another girl. I heard him say.

"I'm so glad I broke up with Lilly. She was a dork."

What? I broke up with him!

"Luccy, let's not talk about your stupid ex." his girl said.

I stopped watching them and went back to eating. Oliver saw that I was upset and hugged me.

Miley's POV

I was talking to Jake alone.

"Miley, will you be my girlfriend again?" he asked.

"Yes." I told him.

_Not a Lie._

He kissed me then.

"Miley, are you on a diet?" he asked.

"Yes." I told him.

"You're really skinny." he said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Miley, I think you have an eating disorder." he said.

I started crying. "Please don't tell anybody."

"This is serious—" he started.

"Please Jake!" I begged.

He agreed to not tell anyone.

I hope he will keep his promise.


	4. The Family Finds Out

Lilly's POV

I was at my locker getting my English books when Lucas walked by.

"Oh, hey Lilly." he said.

"Hey Lucas." I replied.

"What you want me back?" he asked.

"No! I broke up with you! Remember! You two timer!" I yelled.

_Not a Lie._

"Lucas, you're a two timer?" his girl asked.

"I...well...Stacy...I..." he started.

"Ya, tell her Lu-kiss-every-girl-in-school." I said.

"We are over Lucas!" she told him.

Lucas walked away sadly.

"I'm sorry Lilly." she told me.

"For what? You didn't do anything." I said.

"Yes I did. I went along with anything he said about you." she told me.

"Oh. Well, I forgive you." I said as I hugged her.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Sounds good Stacy." I told her.

"Well, I have to go to English now." she told me.

"Oh, I have English now too!" I exclaimed.

We walked to English together. Stacy sat to my left. Oliver in front and Miley behind me.

Class started. Boring.

After school, I went home. One bad moment today. Not bad. I went up to my room.

Biology, Algebra, and Spanish was all I had.

I was working on Spanish when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Lilly! Look on Amber's gossip site."

I went online and type in the web address.

I looked on the front page and my jaw dropped.

"I'll call you later Miles."

I hung up.

Amber's site read:

**_Lilly sleeps in footsie pajamas!_**

I can't believe her! I then received an IM.

**Stacyloo101: **lilly its stacy! im am on ur side wut amber said bout u!!

**Sk8erGrrrl: **thx stacy!

**SmileyMiles: **lilly im on ur side!!

**SmokinOken: **me 2 lilly!

**Sk8erGrrrl: **thx everyone!!

Miley sent me a link and I clicked on it.

**Hannah's Gossip Site**

was the name of the site.

Her top story read:

**_Amber Addison in Elementary School!_**

Then it showed an embarrassing picture of her.

I signed off.

I finished my homework. I went downstairs for awhile. But I kept thinking about Amber and Lucas. So I grabbed a kitchen knife and went into a bathroom.

I forgot to lock the door. I took the hoodie off. I put the blade to my wrist. I cut my wrist. Then I heard.

"Lilly? Where's my meat knife?" mom yelled.

She near the bathroom. I cut my other wrist. I was relieved.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, what are you doing?" she asked.

Mom was standing at the bathroom door with tears in her eyes.

"I was...umm...well..." I started.

"Cutting? Lillian I thought I taught you better." she cried.

I stared at her. I didn't know what to say.

"I'll take this from you." she said as she grabbed the knife and started washing it.

I put band-aids on my cuts.

"Lillian, maybe we should send you to rehab." she told me.

"Why? I don't have a problem!" I exclaimed.

_A Lie._

"Yes you do!" she told me.

"Fine I'll try it." I said.

"Ok. I know a good place." she said as she walked out.

I went back to my room. Cutting was over. It felt so good to release my anger.

Miley's POV

I can't believe Amber! But now the whole country seen her most embarrassing picture! The thing she said about Lilly is a thing of the past.

"Dinner time!" dad yelled.

I walked downstairs.

Oh, no. Dad made his favorite meal. Bacon, steak, and mashed potatoes. He already made my plate.

I sat down.

"I love these dinners!" Jackson exclaimed.

I slowly ate my bacon. I finished the bacon. Then I started eating my steak. I was half way through my steak when I said.

"I'm full and tired. I'm going to go to bed." I said.

_A Lie._

"You didn't touch your potatoes." dad said as I walked out.

I went into my bedroom. I looked into the mirror.

_Oh, my. I'm bigger than the last time I looked. _

I ran into the bathroom with tears running down my face. I closed the door.

Then I bent over the toilet and puked.

"I can't believe you Miles."

I turned around, it was Jackson.

"Please don't tell dad." I begged.

"Why? You should have seen the look on his face when you didn't finish your dinner." Jackson told me.

I looked at the floor.

"I'm telling dad." he said as he walked out.

I ran behind him.

"Dad, Miley is–" Jackson started.

"Is getting an B+ in Biology." I interrupted.

_Not a Lie._

"Good job Bud." dad said.

"Dad, that's not what I wanted to tell you." Jackson said.

"Ok, tell me." dad said.

"Miley is—" Jackson started.

"Let's drink some Loco Hot Coco!" I interrupted.

"Miley let Jackson talked." dad told me.

"Miley has a eating disorder." Jackson told dad.

Dad stared at him with his mouth opened.

"It's true. I saw he puke in the toilet." Jackson said.

"Miley Ray Stewart, you are going to rehab! And that's final!" Dad yelled.

"But," I started.

"You are GOING!" dad yelled as he dialed a number.

Dad signed me up for rehab. I was starting Monday after school.


	5. Rehab

Lilly's POV

I shoved my books into my backpack. Today was my first rehab meeting.

"Hey Lilly, want to do homework at my house?" Oliver asked.

"Can't mom found out about my problem. So I'm going to rehab now." I told him.

"Oh. Good luck." he said as he hugged me.

I left and went outside. I saw my mom pull up. I got in.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Whatever." I replied.

We drove to where my meetings were I got out of the car and walked in. Then I went to the front desk to ask where the meeting was. Room 2A. I walked there and in the room. My mouth dropped when I saw who was there.

"Miley?" I asked.

"Hey Lilly!" she responded.

I sat next to her. What the hell was she doing here? I scanned the room. There was a blonde girl, brunette guy, Amber, a blonde guy, wait Amber?

"Hello everyone." said a tall blonde women.

She saw Miley and me.

"Hi, I'm April." she told us.

We shook her hand.

"Please introduce yourself and your problem." she told us.

Miley stood up.

"My name is Miley Stewart and I have an eating disorder." Miley told the group.

What Miley has an eating disorder? No wonder she was so skinny.

I stood up.

"My name is Lilly Truscott and..." I started.

"Come Lilly, you can tell us. What happens here stays here." April told me.

"And I cut my wrists." I told the group.

Miley's jaw dropped.

I sat back down.

"Everyone else introduce yourself." April said.

The blonde girl stood up, "I'm Katie and I'm a drug addict."

The brunette guy stood up, "I'm Andy and I have a drinking problem."

Amber spoke, "I'm Amber and I have an eating disorder."

The blonde guy stood up, "I'm Matt and I'm a drug&drinking addict."

I'm the only cutter it looks like.

"So Lilly why do you cut?" April asked.

I pointed to Amber.

"What does Amber do to you?" April asked.

"She ruins my life!" I cried.

Tears rolled down my face. Andy was next to me and he hugged me.

"How?" April asked.

"She makes fun of me and calls me names!" I was brawling my eyes out.

Andy was holding me.

"Amber, do you now know your words can really hurt?" April asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry Lilly. It's just people expect me to make fun of people and be perfect. That's a reason for my problem." Amber replied.

"I forgive you." I told her.

Then Amber got up and hugged me.

Normal POV

"Miley, what's the reason for your eating disorder?" April asked.

"Just looking at magazines and wanting to look like them." Miley told them.

The rest of rehab was talking about how to get better. At the end Andy and Matt came up to Miley and Lilly.

"I was wondering if you two want to get some dinner with us?" Andy asked.

Miley and Lilly nodded yes.

They went to a restaurant. Lilly sat next to Andy and Miley was next to Matt. After Miley was done eating, she was going to the bathroom.

"I'll go with you!" Lilly said.

They went to the bathroom.

"Don't puke!" Lilly told her.

Miley didn't puke. She wouldn't puke all night.

Then Andy and Matt took Lilly and Miley to the park.

Andy was very close to Lilly. He got closer. Then his lips touched her lips. Same thing happen to Miley and Matt.

"I have to go home." Lilly said.

They took Miley and Lilly home.

Lilly didn't know if she like Andy, she might like Oliver.


	6. Love

Miley's POV

I woke up the next morning and looked in the mirror.

_I'm really skinny. I look sick._

I finally saw my real self.

I got dressed and went downstairs.

Dad made pancakes. I grabbed two and ate them.

"Someone's eating again." Dad said.

"Yes. I saw my true self." I told him.

_Not a Lie._

After I ate I went to Lilly's house.

I was there before Oliver. Lilly grabbed me and dragged me to her room.

"Miley! I like two guys!" she told me.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Andy and Oliver!" she replied.

"Andy from rehab? And Oliver?" I replied.

"Ya, and I don't know who I like more!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think Andy or Matt go to our school." I told her.

"You're right!" she said.

Then Oliver came in. We left and got to school.

We were walking to class we I bumped into someone.

"Sorry—Matt? And Andy?" I exclaimed.

"Hey! We're sophomores." Matt told me.

"Well, we better get to class!" I told them.

We went to Biology. I couldn't stop thinking about Matt. But wait! I'm going out with Jake! What to do?

"Miles, class is over." Lilly told me.

I thought my way through class.

"Hey Miley." Jake said as he gave me a kiss.

At lunch, Matt and Andy came over.

"Can we sit with you guys?" Matt asked.

We nodded and they sat down.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." I said as I got up.

Little did I know Matt was following me. I walked out of the lunch room and turned around.

"Matt? What do you want?" I asked.

"Miley, I like you." he told me.

"I like you too." I heard myself say.

_Not a Lie. But wait I'm with Jake!_

Before I knew it, Matt was coming closer. Then we kissed. We ran into a girl's bathroom stall and started making out. 5 minutes we left. Luckily, there were no girls there.

We sat back at the table.

_I just cheated on Jake._

Do I like Matt or Jake?

Matt and Andy left the table. Jake then gave me a kiss.

"Why aren't you kissing me back?" he asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

_Not a Lie. _

"Is it have to do with Matt? Do you like him." Jake asked.

"No." I told him.

_Lie. _

Lilly's POV

I didn't know if I like Oliver or Andy. Oliver has been my friend for years, but Andy is so kind.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I like you." he told me.

"I like you too." I heard myself say.

_Not a Lie._

Then it happened. I kissed him.Oliver then asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes.

After school Miley and I went to rehab. We talked about our problems, blah, blah, blah.But after Andy came up to me.

"Lilly, I liked you since I first saw you. Will you go out with me?" Andy asked.

I stared at him. "Um...well..."I started.

He waited for my answer.

"No. I'm sorry. It's just I'm going out with someone else." I told him.

"It's ok." he said.

I gave him a hug.

"Lilly?" I heard a voice.

I turned around it was Oliver.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was going to pick you up! But I see you're to busy with that asshole!" He yelled.

"Oliver! It was nothing!" I cried.

"Whatever! Get yourself home!" he said as he walked away.

"Oliver wait!" I ran after him.

I grabbed his arm.

"Oliver I can explain!" I cried.

"Ok explain!" he yelled.

"Andy ask me to go out with him—"I started.

"What?!?" he yelled.

"But, I turned him down!" I cried.

I then fell to the floor crying.

Oliver picked me up and held me in his arms.

"I'll carry you home." he told me.

I smiled. My tears dried. I was thinking about cutting, but then I decided one bad moment wouldn't do it.

When we got to my house, Oliver laid me in my bed. He kissed me goodnight. Then I fell asleep.


	7. Party

Miley's POV

Rehab is so boring. Lilly and I have been here for a month. Our parents are making us stay here until the end of the semester.

"Ok, today's meeting is over." April told us.

Finally!

"Hey Miley. Do you and Lilly want to hang out? Everyone in the group is coming." Matt asked.

We nodded.

Everyone in our group got into Matt's car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Sophomore Party at my house." Matt told me.

"Can I invite my boyfriend?" Lilly asked.

"Sure." Matt told her.

Lilly called Oliver and told him where the party was. When we got there Oliver was already there. Matt turned on the music and handed everybody drinks.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Beer." Matt told me.

Lilly was dancing with Oliver. I was glad Jake wasn't here so I could dance or kiss Matt as much as I want.

"I love you Miley." Matt told me.

I leaned in to kiss him. Matt and I have been secretly dating for a month. He had a sophomore girlfriend named Alexa and Jake was my boyfriend. But we decided to still go out. We were in love too much.

"This is good beer!" I exclaimed as I chugged the beer.

_Not a Lie. _

"I'm glad you like it!" Matt told me.

Just then my phone started vibrating. _Jake_ read the caller id. I ran to the bathroom.

"Hey Jake!"

"Hey Miley! Want to go out?"

"I'm kinda tired."

_Lie_

"Come on! It's Friday night!"

"No I can't. Sorry. My dad wants to have a family night."

_Lie_

"Ok, well talk to you tomorrow?"

"Ok. Bye."

After I hung up, I walked back to Matt. I kissed him to make up for loss time. I kept drinking beer.

5 minutes later Matt said.

"Miley! You had 10 beers!"

"I knooww buuuttt it isss soooo gooood!" I said drunk.

We started making out.

"Miley let me show you my bedroom." Matt said with a wink.

"Okkkk." I smiled.

We walked up tp his room. I laid down on the bed. We started making out. My phone staring vibrating. _Home_ read the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Miley where are you?"

"I'm sleeping over at Lilly's house."

_Lie_

"Ok. Well you should have call!"

"Dad I have to go! We're having a pillow fight!"

I hung up and texted Lilly that I told my dad that I said I was staying at her house. She told me she would cover for me.

Matt and I kept making out.

Then I took off his shirt, he took off my shirt. I took off my jeans and he took off his jeans. We laid on his bed making out.

_Do I really want to do it with him?_

I got under the covers. Pretty soon my underwear came off and his did too. Then we did it.

10 minutes later, we fell asleep.

Lilly's POV

There must have been a hundred people at this party. Amber was dancing with some guy. Katie was dancing with her friends. Andy was dancing with a girl.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Oliver told me.

I went to go sit on the couch. Andy then sat next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He then kissed me.

"Stop it! I don't like you!" I yelled.

"Come on Lillllyyy!" Andy said.

"No! I don't love you and you're drunk!" I screamed.

Now people were staring at us.

"Lillllyyy come on! You know you love me!" he said as he leaned in.

I jumped up and slapped him.

"I don't love you asshole! Right now I hate you!" I screamed.

Oliver then came back.

"Oliver let's go." I told him.

"Ok." he said.

I looked on my phone to see what time it was. _3:00 a.m_

Oliver drove me home. I kissed him goodnight and snuck into my room. I got ready for bed and went to sleep.


	8. Secret Lovers

Miley's POV

My phone started vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miley!"

"Jake! Don't yell! It's too early."

"Ok. When do you want to hang out?"

"Um can I call you later?"

"Sure."

I hung up.

Ugh, I have a headache.

"Miley? Are you ok?" Matt asked.

"Yes. I think I have a hangover." I told him.

Matt put on his clothes and went downstairs. When he came back he was holding a drink.

"Here's a smoothie. It helps you if you have a hangover." he told me.

I drank the smoothie. I felt better.

I got dressed. And told him I better go. I kissed him.

"I'll drive you to Lilly's house." he told me.

He drove me to her house. I kissed him goodbye. I then snuck into her room and laid next to her in her bed.

Little while later I woke up to Lilly shaking me.

"Miley it's noon. You better get going." she told me.

I got out of bed and said goodbye. When I walked into my house Jake was waiting for me.

"Hey Miley." he said as he kissed me.

"Hey Jake." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"I was at Lilly's house and we stayed up late." I told him.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Let me get changed first." I said.

I walked up stairs and put on new clothes.

We walked to the beach. I saw Matt there with his girlfriend.

_Secret Lovers that is what we are— _

Shit. That's my ringtone for Matt.

"Who's calling you?" Jake asked.

"Lilly. It's a joke." I told him.

I shut my phone off and gave Matt a look. Then he gave a 'I'm sorry' look.

Jake and I hung out. I didn't fill much between us anymore. But, I couldn't break his heart now. He felt like a friend instead of my boyfriend.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Jake told me.

Matt's girlfriend was going to the bathroom too. Matt and I kissed each other when they were gone. We walked down the beach holding hands.

"Miley!" I heard someone yelled.

I turned around. It was Jake standing there with Alexa. Shit.

"I can't believe you Matt!" Alexa screamed.

"Miley how could you do this to me?!" Jake screamed.

Matt and I just stared at them.

"Miley we are done!" Jake screamed.

"Matt, we're over!" Alexa screamed.

They ran away before we could say anything.

"Well, now we don't have to hide our relationship." I told Matt.

We kissed then. It felt good we didn't have to hide it anymore. Even it meant losing Jake, I love Matt way more.


	9. Lilly Finds Out

Lilly's POV

I was bored today. So I went down to the beach. I sat down at Rico's.

"What do you want?" Rico asked.

"Some french fries." I told him.

5 minutes later he gave me my fries. I started eating them when I saw Miley. I saw her kissing a blonde kid. I would say it was Jake but his hair looked different.

"Hey Miley! Join me?" I yelled.

Miley found me. The blonde hair boy turned around to reveal who it was. It was Matt!

"Hey Lil. What's up?" she asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I was hanging out with my boyfriend." she told me.

Boyfriend? Wasn't Jake her boyfriend?

"You're cheating on Jake?!" I exclaimed.

"No. Well I was. He saw Matt and I holding hands. Then he broke up with me. So now I am happy with Matt." she told me.

"But what about Jake?" I asked.

"What about him? Lilly I am completely in love with Matt. And Lilly do you know what I did at that party?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I lost my virginity to Matt." she told me.

My eyes widen and my jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked.

"Our relationship was suppose to be a secret." she told me.

"So what! I'm your best friend! We suppose to tell me everything!" I yelled.

"Lilly I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Miley cried.

"Miley this is just like your Hannah secret." I whispered.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Remember you didn't tell me until I found out myself!" I reminded her.

"Ya, I remember." she said.

"Well I found about you and Matt because I saw you kissing him!" I said.

Miley signed and looked down.

"Miley I hate when you don't tell me things that are huge in your life!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Lilly. For everything." Miley whispered.

"Well I need some alone time! I'm going home!" I exclaimed as I gave Rico my empty fries box.

_Not a Lie_

I walked away from Miley and to my house. I walked up to my room and slammed the down. I laid down on my bed and grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

_How could Miley not tell me something like that?_

"Ugh!" I said as I threw the pillow at the wall.

"Angry?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver! How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Well I was waiting here for 5 minutes when I saw you come in." he said as he sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Miley." I mumbled.

"What did Miley do?" he asked.

"She's going out with Matt. And she was cheating on Jake and he broke up with her." I told him.

"Oh." he said. I could tell he was in shock.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Accept Miley's apology?" he asked.

"What? No! She lied about Matt and how she was Hannah!" I reminded him.

"Ya but she said she was sorry about not saying she was Hannah and you forgave her! She even made it up by letting you use Hannah's clothes sometimes!" he exclaimed.

I was speechless. He was right.

"I think I will forgive her." I told him.

"Good job. I'll come with you." he said.

We walked down to the beach. Miley and Matt were there sharing a milkshake. I tapped her shoulder.

"Miley can we talk?" I asked.

Miley nodded and we walked away.

"Miley I forgive you. And I'm sorry for acting like a bitch." I told her.

_Not a Lie_

"It's ok Lilly I forgive you." she said.

"Hugs?" we asked in unison.

We hugged each other. We walked back to Oliver and Matt. So what if Matt wasn't Jake. Miley was happy. Plus we could go to sophomore parties now.


	10. Last Day of Rehab

Miley's POV

Today was the last day of rehab! I was so happy. I stepped on my scale and weighed myself.

Damn I weigh 5 pounds more since I started. Oh well, I'm healthy now. No more staving myself.

After school, Lilly and I grabbed our books and ran to rehab. We didn't want to be late on the last day.

"Miley! Lilly! You're early!" April told us as she walked in.

5 minutes later everybody else came in this order: Katie, Matt, Andy, and Amber.

"Listen everyone. We have a new person here today!" April told us.

A blonde guy walked in. It was Jake!

Jake sat between Katie and Andy.

"Jake tell us your problem." April told him

"Well I have been cutting for awhile and last week I tried to comment suicide by overdosing on drugs." Jake told us.

My jaw dropped.

"Why Jake?" April asked.

Jake looked at me. Then he spoke.

"I was dating this girl and I found out she was cheating on me." He said.

"Jake, you can get any girl you want. So why did you get so upset?" April asked.

"Because I really did or still do love this girl." he said.

Tears filled my eyes.

I was such a bitch to him. I didn't even say sorry to him.

_Not a Lie _

Then it occurred to me I not as much in love with Matt as I used to. I care about Jake and don't want him to get hurt. I love Jake still!

_Not a Lie_

I took out my phone and texted Matt.

_Matt-_

_we need 2 talk after rehab._

_-miley_

After I sent it, I sent a text to Jake.

_Jake-_

_after I talk to matt after rehab I need to talk 2 u!_

_-miley_

Matt sent me a text.

_Miley-_

_ok! C u after rehab! ;)_

_-matt _

Jake sent me a text.

_Miley-_

_ok wutever_

_-jake_

"Miley how's your problem?" April asked.

"Great! I'm above the weight I started." I responded.

"And Lilly?"

"It's good. My scars are fading away and I have new ways to control my anger." Lilly said.

"Miley, Lilly, you have graduated from rehab!" April told us as she handed us certificates.

We accepted them. When rehab was over I walked over to Matt. Jake was standing in a corner.

"What do you want to talk about?" Matt said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Matt, I think we should see other people." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you are more of a friend to me now. I care about some other guy now." I told him.

"What? You're cheating on me?!" he yelled.

"No! I'm just not in love with you anymore!" I yelled.

"You slut! Alexa broke up with me because of you!" he yelled.

"Don't call me that! Matt I want to be friends with you still!" I cried.

"Well I don't! You fugly slut!" he yelled.

"Matt stop!" I cried.

"No! You whore!" he yelled as he slapped me.

I started crying hard. Jake came over.

"Don't call her that!" Jake yelled.

"I can call my ex-girlfriend whatever I want to asshole!" Matt yelled.

Jake punched Matt in the face.

"Oh you going to get it movie star!" Matt yelled.

Just then Jake and Matt started fighting. I saw Oliver and Lilly and motioned them for help. They ran over. Oliver tried to break them up.

"Stop it!" Oliver said as he pulled Matt away from Jake.

I was holding Jake and Oliver was holding Matt.

"Matt just go home!" I yelled.

"Gladly!" he said as he ran off.

When Jake and I were alone we talked.

"Jake, I'm sorry for cheating on you." I told him.

"It's ok I forgive you." he told me.

"The truth is that I love you again. So I broke up with Matt. Will you go out with this whore again?" I asked.

"Don't call my girlfriend a whore." Jake told me.

I smiled and then we kissed. It felt good to be with Jake again.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It's been two years since Miley and Lilly went to rehab. They didn't go back to their problems. They are fine with the way they are.

Matt never talks to Miley anymore and Miley is happy because she is in love with Jake way more. Lilly and Oliver are still strong. The four hang out with Andy and Katie still(Andy and Katie are going out).

Miley learned that staving yourself is never a way to lose weight. The way to lose weight is to eat healthy and exercise. Lilly learned to control her anger and Amber is no longer mean to her.

Life is going great for everyone.

Now Miley and Lilly don't have to spin of web of lies.


End file.
